After Peter Pan
by BrooklynGrace99
Summary: Wendy Darling is shocked when Peter comes to her after a month with horrible news concerning a certain pirate captain. After being drawn back to Neverland by a vengeful captain, Wendy begins to discover what she wants and what, or who, she is willing to die for. It's a horrible summary but I guess it will do for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoy the first chapter!**

**Prologue**

"Peter," I called, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course not," Peter replied.

"Will you come back," I asked hopefully?

"Wendy, have I ever let you down," Peter called over his shoulder as he took a step off the balcony? He smiled at me one last time before taking off into the cool night sky.

I sighed as I watched him fly away from me, knowing that I may never see Peter Pan again.

**Chapter 1: Seeing Peter**

It's been a month since Peter left. A month in which I did nothing but watch the skies anxiously for him to return. After a month of searching, I was about ready to give up. I knew that I shouldn't spend all my time waiting for him but I missed him so much! I had taken to writing down everything in a journal, so that I didn't wake up one day to find that I didn't remember him or the many adventures we had.

My mum and dad were worried about me. I could see it in their faces as they looked at me. I didn't want them worrying. I just wanted to see Peter again so that I knew that I hadn't imagined everything.

That night, I swore to myself that if Peter didn't show, I'd forget about waiting for him and move on with my life. As I sat staring out the window, my eyelids began to droop and soon, I was asleep. I woke to the sound of the window opening and jumped out of my chair before my eyes were even all the way open. When they were, I peered up to see who had dropped through the window and gasped. It was Peter, here in the flesh. I was so excited that I ran and hugged him. I was a bit surprised when he hugged me back.

"Oh Peter," I cried, "I knew it wasn't a dream! I knew you'd come back!" I held on tight for a few more moments before letting go. He smiled at me as I quickly checked him over to make sure he was unhurt. "I'm fine," he said. "I was just coming to make sure you were alright and to warn you." I froze and looked up at him. "Warn me," I questioned?

He sat down and gestured for me to also. Once I had sat down next to him, he turned to me. "Wendy," he started, "Hook is still alive."

* * *

I stared at him blankly, not processing what he had said. "What do you mean 'still alive'," I asked? "I mean that he somehow killed the crocodile from the inside and got out," Peter replied matter-of-factly.

"Peter, what're we going to do," I asked, terrified after what happened the last time I saw Capt. Hook. I still had nightmares of what happened on that awful night.

Peter could see the terror in my eyes and knew that I was worried that Hook would come looking for me. "Don't worry," he said trying to soothe me, "I won't let him come near you." I smiled weakly but I was still terrified. "You know what," he said getting up and looking down at me, "Maybe we can hide you from him!"

"How on Earth could we do that," I questioned?

"We can convince your parents to allow you to stay with some friends of mine until we know you're safe. If we change your name, you'll be safe so long as no one finds out who you are. I can keep in touch with you to tell you how things are going and once Hook is taken care of, you can come back and continue on with your normal life."

I stared at him in awe for a moment before I actually began to consider. "Well," I started, "I suppose. It sounds alright anyway."

He smiled. "Great! I'll start making arrangements. Be ready within the hour."

* * *

Within the hour I was packed and ready to go. Peter wouldn't tell me where I was going so I hoped that my clothes would be alright.

I walked downstairs to where my family was waiting. I quickly hugged them goodbye and promised that we'd find a way to keep in touch. Then I turned to Peter.

"Are you ready," he asked. I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd start crying. Peter took my hand and led me out into the street. I waited by the gate while he called for Tinker Bell. When she finally arrived, he used her fairy dust to allow my trunk to fly between us and we took off.

About 2 hours later, we landed in front of a beautiful estate with a wonderful garden out front. It was perfect and I looked around in amazement as we walked up the pathway to the door.

"Wendy," Peter said, stopping on the porch. I turned to him to see him pulling a small box from his pocket. "I had the fairies make it for you as a parting gift from me," he said, handing me the box. I looked at him as I opened the box, and gasped as I looked inside.

Inside was the most beautiful silver locket I'd ever seen. It was shaped like a heart and had a small diamond in the middle. Peter helped me to put it around my neck and I figured it. I carefully opened the locket and listened to the music it was playing. I looked carefully and noticed that there was a picture inside. It was of Peter and I, together. I looked up at him, tearfully, and gave him a hug. "I love it," I said.

Peter smiled as he knocked on the door and almost immediately, the door swung open and a young woman came out. She hugged Peter and then turned to me and hugged me.

"You must be Wendy," she said. "Peter's told us all about you, dear." I blushed, wondering what he might have said. A man I assumed was her husband came out and hugged me too.

"Here," he said grabbing my trunk, "Let me take that inside for you." I followed the man inside and gasped when I saw the inside. It was beautiful with wide arches and high ceilings and beautiful pieces of art hanging on the walls. The couple led me upstairs and down a lavish hall where they stopped at the end of the hallway and swung open the double doors.

Inside was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The windows opened outwards and there was a nice cliché in the windowsill with pillows where I could read or wait for Peter or just admire the grounds. The man set down my trunk at the foot of the plush, canopy bed. He turned to me and smiled.

"I'm so sorry that we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Jonathan Foster and this is my wife, Emily." The woman smiled at me and led me to a large closet filled with clothing that I simply adored.

"We took the liberty of getting you some clothes as we were sure Peter hadn't told you how to pack." I smiled and shook my head. "Well then I hope that you like these clothes. Come on downstairs you look absolutely starving. We have hot apple cider and cookies in the kitchen."

I followed Emily back down the stairs, once again admiring the halls as we walked through them. Once we were all seated with steaming cups of hot cider and a plate of cookies, Peter filled me in.

"Wendy, these are 2 very good friends of mine and they're going to be your 'parents' while you are in hiding." I nodded. "Also, remember how I said you needed a new name?" I nodded again. "Well your new name is Brooklyn Foster."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction! Review and tell me what you thought. I hope to be able to continue and put up a new chapter soon. Talk to you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I'm going to go on and post the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it's not real long. These first few chapters are mainly to set things up for later chapters. I am hoping to post stage next chapter soon. Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year!**

**Chapter 2- 3 Years Later**

Once again I was sitting at my window, fingering my locket while looking out for any signs of Peter. It has been 3 years since I began living with the Fosters. They were very nice and loving. They made sure that I wanted for nothing. They even enrolled me into a top school so that I could continue with my education and have something else to think about than Peter. I gave up watching the window and dropped my locket back onto my chest as I walked to my bed to pick up my cell phone. I opened it up and called up my best friend.

"Hey," I said as soon as Eva picked up the phone.

"What's up, Brooklyn," Eva asked? I started because I sometimes forgot that my name was now Brooklyn.

"Nothing much. Have you finished your math homework yet," I asked, glancing nervously at my unfinished homework that was due in the morning.

Eva laughed, "I haven't even started it yet." I smiled into the phone. Evangeline Brown was a bright girl a few months younger than me with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes in her porcelain face. Though Eva sometimes pretended to be otherwise, she was very smart and wise beyond her years.

"Brooklyn," she questioned? I started, I had almost forgotten I was still on the phone.

"Sorry," I said, "I spaced out again." I could hear her laughing on the other side of the line.

"Don't let me bother you then," she laughed. "I've got to go and start that math homework." I laughed again and hung up. I didn't want to finish my homework yet so I dialed Mel.

"Hello," Mel answered.

"Hey Mel," I said.

"Oh hey Brooklyn. I won't be able to talk for long, I've got to finish my math and then read those chapters for English."

I smiled. Melissa Ross was an overachieving girl who didn't let anything come between her and her education. With her dark blonde hair and blue eyes she was very pretty but wouldn't give boys the time of day unless they could help her with something.

"Alright," I said, "I wouldn't want to keep you. I just wanted to see what was going on." She murmured something that sounded like math so I assumed she wasn't listening to me anymore. "Well, see you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Ok," she said. "Talk to you later." Then the line went dead. I closed my phone and set it down before walking back to the window.

I looked out the window one more time before closing it and walking back to the bed. I slipped into my nightgown and crawled into bed. I lit the lamp by my bed and picked up my math.

A little while later, once I had finished with the math, I picked up my computer and started it up. I clicked onto the special folder with all my journal entries and finished my entry for the day. Then I set the computer aside and fell asleep.

* * *

"Brooklyn, wake up sweetie," Emily said as she shook me awake. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. "Come on, Brooklyn; time to get ready for school." I stood up and stretched as Emily left the room to get breakfast ready. I grabbed an outfit from my closet and came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, showered and ready to go. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I sat down at the bar. Emily piled on bacon and toast onto a plate and set it down in front of me. I got out the butter and began to butter my toast.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jonathan said as he kissed my head before sitting down beside me. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and toast, dear," Emily replied as she kissed him.

After breakfast I went upstairs, grabbed my computer and math homework and went downstairs. I kissed Emily and Jonathan goodbye and went outside and began walking to school. The English countryside passed by quickly and I was soon standing outside of my high school. I walked in with my books in tow to start the day.

School was as boring as usual, the highlight of my day being the long walk back. I missed neverland and the constant adventures. Real life was so boring, hgh school was even worse. I walked inside the house, closing the door and setting my bag down in the foyer.

"Emily," I called. "I'm home." I could hear Emily walking around somewhere upstairs.

"Brooklyn," she called, "Can you come up here please?" I sighed, knowing that she probably wanted my help in picking out what to do for my birthday. "I was thinking we go on a trip," she said as I walked into her room. "We could invite Eva and Mel and maybe go to London for a few days." My face lit up and I grabbed Emily in a hug.

"Really," I squealed. "What would Peter think?" We both knew that Peter brought me here into the counryside so that I would be safe from Hook's prying eyes. I felt Emily stiffen slightly under my hold.

"It's been 3 years," Emily started, "I think Hook will have left and try another way to get back at Peter. Besides, I think as long as you do not go see your parents, you should be fine." I nodded and hugged her tighter; already planning when I would make my escape to see my family. Emily patted my head and waited for me to release her before continuing. "I'll go call Eva and Mel's parents and get everything settled. We'll be leaving in the morning so go pack your bags." I hugged her again and ran to my room to get ready. Finally things were starting to look up. I'd be able to see my real parents and John and Michael again.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I think I am going to go on and put this up early. I was able to finish it earlier than I thought. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3- London**

Eva, Mel, and I stepped out of the airport, breathing in the London air. "I can't believe we're actually in London." I was so happy I couldn't stop jumping up and down. Emily and Johnathan were standing behind us, heading towards the car rental.

After getting into the car, we drove into the city. Eva and Mel were staying at the windows while I was lost in memories. Memories of running through the streets with John and shopping in the malls with mum. I turned my head so that nobody could see the tears glistening in my eyes.

"Alright girls," Emily said from up front. "We're going to let you out here to do some shopping. We'll meet you at the hotel tonight so be there no later than 10, ok." We all nodded and got out of the car. We waved as they left and I turned to Eva and Mel. "Come on," I said, leading them off.

"Where are we going, Brooklyn," Eva asked? I smiled and turned around.

"Home."

**Hook's POV**

I consulted the map once more before turning back to Mr. Smee. "Mr. Smee, command the crew to get ready to go down once more for another search." I watched as he turned and walked away, looking tired and defeated but I was not going to give up. We had searched for too long and gave up too much to give up the search now.

I looked out of the city of London. After 3 years I would have thought we'd have found Wendy by now but there was still no sign of the girl. The crew and I dropped down into a deserted part of the city. "Spread out," I called. "Find the girl." Splitting up, we dispersed into the city. I was walking down main street when 3 young women walked passed me; two blondes and a red head. The blonde in the middle was obviously the leader of the group as she was leading the other 2 girls along. That wasn't what brought my attention to them though. It was after they passed me that the middle blonde began talking again and my head whipped back to stare. _It couldn't be, _I thought, incredulous. I turned around and followed the girls, careful to stay out of sight.

The girls walked through London, eventually going into the suburbs. I kept a good distance behind them while still close enough to hear the conversations. From those, I deduced the girls names were Brooklyn, Eva, and Mel. I heard no mention of Wendy but I wasn't expecting that. Of course she would have changed her name if she went into hiding.

Eventually they stopped at a house on the corner of the road. The middle blonde froze staring up at the house. I hid behind some bushes; careful to keep them in sight. The girls walked up the steps and paused at the door. The red head and other blonde looked to the middle blonde as she raised her hand, he could tell it was shaking, and knocked on the door.

**Wendy's POV**

I stared at the door to the house that I had known for a good 13 years of my life. I could hear people moving inside and a voice that screamed _"I got it mum!" _The door openned and a little boy with glasses, who looked about 13, looked out. His face blanched when he saw the 3 teenage girls on his doorstep until his eyes zeroed in on me. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello there. My name is Brooklyn Foster. I'm looking for a Mister Darling." John stared at me and my hand and then grabbed it and practically pulled me inside the house, along with Eva and Mel. After closing the door, he turned to me.

"Wendy," he whispered. "Is it really you?" In response I openned my arms and he ran into my embrace hugging me and crying. A little boy of about 7 or 8 appeared at the top of the stairs.

"John, who was at the door," Michael asked before his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the toy he held and ran down the stairs into my open arms. Mother and father came from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was. The first thing they saw was Eva and Mel standing awkwardly in the foyer and then their eyes came to rest on John and Michael hugging me tightly. I looked up at them and stepped out of the embrace.

"Mum," I said, my throat tightening. "Dad." They looked at me as if in a dream. Mother was the first to move, walking slowly towards me until we were standing facing each other. She reached out her hand tentatively and touched my cheek. I smiled as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Wendy," she whispered before grabbing me and pulling me to her. Father came and also wrapped me up, with John and Michael not far behind. After what seemed like hours in my family's embrace, I remembered Eva and Mel. I pulled out of the hug and went over to stand betweeen them.

"Mum, dad; these are my best friends that I met in the country where Peter took me to live with the Fosters. They came with me and my other parents for my birthday trip. I wondered whether we'd be able to stay the night and contact my foster parents in the morning." My parents looked at each other and back to me.

"Of course, darling," Mother responded. "They, and you, are welcome in our home. You all can sleep in the nursery as there are 3 unoccupied beds in there at the moment." I smiled and gestured for Eva and Mel to follow me, pausing to give mum and dad a kiss. "Come down for dinner when you are ready, darling." I nodded as we went upstairs, John and Michael trailing behind.

"What in the world just happened," Eva said as soon as we reached the nursery and I told them where to set their bags. I ignored her for a few more moments, inspecting my bed and nightstand. Everything was exactly how I remembered leaving it 3 years ago. I closed my eyes and relived every night here, all the stories I told and the secrets we kept. This place was a large part of my childhood.

"In answer to your question," I murmured without turning, "We are spending the night with my real parents." I could practically feel their questioning stares in my back. "I'll answer any other questions tomorrow. Now let's eat; mum is the best cook in all of London."

**Hook's POV**

I watched as all 3 girls were led into the house. I still couldn't shake the feeling that that was indeed Wendy. I closed my eyes and attempted to remember Wendy as she looked the last time I saw her.

_I knew that I was fighting a hopeless battle but I would not admit defeat to a mere boy. The boy floated in front of me, a smile on his face since he knew that I was hopelessly out of my element. I could hear the cheers of the rest of those insolent brats below me; they were cheering on their captain. Pan seemed to enjoy the cheers as he knocked my sword away yet again. He definitely had the upper hand in the skies, a fact clearly shown as I struggled to maintain control of myself. Pan smiled and met my sword in the air, taking advantage of my lacking expertise, and spun us around and around. Disoriented, I let go of my sword and spun out of control. Once I had my control back, I realized that I was hovering above the ocean, approximately 20 feet from the ship, and Pan had touched down on top of the mast. He had sheathed his own sword and mine was nowhere to be seen. The beast below me was jumping up and I tried to fly away but my thoughts were not very happy. _

_"Old... Alone... Done for!" Those brats chanted, hoping for my death. I glanced all around, searching for a way to survive. All of those brats were cheering, except for Wendy. She stood by the railing with the others, but she didn't chant for my death. She looked at me and there almost seemed to be a kind of sadness in her eyes as she looked me full on. I stared straight at her as I crossed my hands over my chest and sunk into the beast's stomach. _

Opening my eyes, I sat down on the bench near the house they went into so that I could see whether they came out or not. Staring inside through the dining room window, I could see people's shadows settling down to eat at a dining table. Another shadow came in through a door that I assumed came from the kitchen as the shadow seemed to have food in it's arms. Standing up, I crept across the street into a better position to see inside. The 3 girls were sitting on the side of the table that was hidden from my sight so I would have to rely on something other than sight. I wanted to see that blonde girl's face so that I would be able to tell for sure whether it was Wendy. I crept closer to the window but was forced to bend down bcause of a man coming to the window. The man opened the window so now I could hear but I would not be able to see without risking being seen. Crouching into a comfortable position, I listened to the people inside.

After saying grace, the family dug into the meal, which appeared to be roast beef by their conversations. The conversations bored me mostly accept for when a new voice came in.

"Thank you so much Mrs..." The voice trailed off after realizing they didn't even know the names.

"Darling, dear. Goodness we forgot to introduce oursleves, George." This voice was not new yet it did have a slight tilt to it that made me think the person was frowning. "My name is Mary and this is George, my husband. Then these are my 2 sons, John and Michael." I froze, thinking hard on why those last names sounded so familiar.

My eyes drifted close for a second and I can see the two boys, standing by Wendy while chanting with the others. _Of course, _I thought, opening my eyes. _They're Wendy's brothers! _I could barely contain my shout of joy. If this was Wendy's family, it made sense that she would forget and come to see them while she could. I smiled and slid out from the window, no longer needing to see her or hear anything else.

Reaching the street, I smiled broadly back at the house. _I will be back later tonight for you my Darling. _Turning, I slipped into the growing shadows to reach my ship and crew to bring them back to collect my Darling.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter. What did you think of my switching to Hook's perspective? I'm thinking of doing that every now and then, switching perspectives between characters. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas, tell me and I might use them in later chapters. Thanks again for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days since it's still Winter Break and I don't have to worry about school.;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys so this is the next chapter. Thanks to BATMAN for reviewing; I assure you I that you won't need to bring in Robin nor Batgirl to convince me;). I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

**Wendy's POV**

"Well that was a nice dinner your mum made for us," Mel said after we had all retired to the nursery for bed. I smiled and nodded, searching through my bags for a night gown. Slipping into the bathroom in the hall, I put on my favorite night gown, a white one that reminded me of my old one. Once dressed, I grabbed my bag and went back into the nursery. Eva slipped out after me to put on her night gown while Mel was searching through her bags for a book. I sat down at the vanity and pulled out my brush. Brushing through my long, golden hair was one of my favorite things to do to pass the time.

"Brooklyn," Eva said, coming in while allowing Mel to slip out. I looked up from brushing and tied my hair up with a ribbon. "Why are we here? I mean, I realize you wanted to see your parents but why wouldn't you just ask Emily instead of us sneaking off without them? For that matter, why were you living with Emily and Johnathan in the first place?" I could tell that this had been bugging her for a while and I honestly didn't know where to start.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the french-door windows that led to a small balcony outside. I could feel Eva's stare on my back as I opened the windows and stepped out into the cool English air. Breathing in deeply, I looked out at the scenery that I knew by heart from years of watching it as a young girl. Mel had just walked in when I turned around and gestured for them to stand by me. We stood together just staring out at the city in the distance. Sighing, I turned around and headed back inside, waiting for them to follow me before I shut and locked the doors. I stood for a moment more before heading to my bed.

Sitting down on the chest at the end of the bed, I looked at them both. "I know you are both curious as to why I live with Emily and Johnathan and probably several other questions." They both nodded as I spoke. "I promise that I will explain in due time but I can't right now." I looked at them, noting that they were disappointed. Glancing at the clock by my bed, I turned back to them. "Ask me again when we get back home and I'll explain everything."

They were still disappointed but they were at least slightly appeased that I had promised. They nodded and walked to their twin beds on the other side of the room. I grabbed my book from my bedside table and lit the lamp by my side. Looking up, I noticed Mel drawing in her sketchbook and Eva writing in her journal. Smiling, I looked back down at my book; this was normal. Eventually, I looked up and noticed that both Eva and Mel were asleep. I set my book down on the side table and stood up, stretching. I grabbed my night robe and slipped out onto the balcony. Standing there, breathing in deeply, I admired the cold, crisp air. Looking up, I could see the stars shining brightly against the darkened sky. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed a large shape in the sky, sailing towards me above the clouds. I gasped sharply when it crossed in front of the moon and I could see the distinguishing features of the _Jolly Roger, _Hook's ship.

I ran back inside, gently closing the door and locking it. Glancing at Eva and Mel, I tried to calm down and be as quiet as possible; I didn't want to wake them up. I locked the door and pulled the curtains in front, hoping to block any attempts. I was hoping against hope that nobody saw me when I was outside. I was so stupid! There was a reason Peter didn't want me home while he was searching for Hook. I quickly walked to the door and locked it, hoping that nobody would try to come in if they heard noises. Turning, I looked around for something that I could use but I couldn't see anything. My eyes fell on my desk and I walked over; grabbing my notepad and a pen. I scribbled a quick letter and hid it where I knew Peter would find it if he ever came here.

I slid into my bed and turned away from the window; listening intently for any sign of Hook. After 5 minutes, I dared to relax, hoping that perhaps I had been quick enough and nobody had seen me. Silently, I sat up, glancing over my shoulder at the window. Just as I was about to get up and check, I heard something. Laying back down, I threw my blankets up and listened. It was like the screeching of metal against metal, or in this case a hook pulling the latch on the windows open. I stiffened when I felt the cold night air hit my back. Peeking around my blankets, I saw the curtains billowing in from the wind outside. Watching silently, I saw the shadow of a man coming in. When I saw the silver hook push the curtains out of the way, I turned back quickly and lifted the covers slightly to hide my face. I kept completely still; pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn't notice me.

I felt someone walk up to my bed and I could feel the covers slipping. My first instinct was to grab them and hide but I knew that that would immediately alert them that I was awake so I let it slip away. Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I rolled over and pressed my face into my pillow. I heard a slight hiss of frustration from somewhere above me and I smiled into the pillow. I felt a supreme sense of satisfaction until I felt a hand reaching towards me, gently tilting my head to the side. I tried to resist but the hand was soft but forceful.

"Aha," said a quiet voice above me. The hand let go of me and patted my face and I couldn't control the twitch of my face. The same hand froze on my face and I mentally slapped myself. I sensed someone bend down until they were level with my face and I tried to keep it as smooth and peaceful as possible. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy," the voice chuckled. "Resorting to pretending to be asleep? I expected more of such a smart young woman. Come on, darling. Open those pretty blue eyes for me."

_I must be crazy, _I thought, opening my eyes and sitting up. I focused in on the man who had talked to me and was not surprised to see Hook. He smirked at me as he stood up. "Captain Hook," I stated, looking him in the eyes.

"Wendy Darling," he acknowledged with a smirk. He waved his arms, "You finally decide to join us." I narrowed my eyes before glancing away. I froze, my blood running cold. There stood the rest of his crew yet that was not what held my attention. Eva and Mel were both held by their hair with blades to their throats.

"Hey Brooklyn," Eva called, attempting to be brave. "Weird dream, huh?" Her eyes practically shouted at me how scared she really was. I glanced at Mel and saw that she was limp, not even trying to hide her fear.

I turned back to Hook, noting his smug expression. "Let them go. They don't know anything." Hook threw back his head and laughed. "What?"

He turned around and walked over to Eva, stroking her hair back behind her ear. I stood frozen, watching his every movement. "So predictable," Hook muttered, glancing at me. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say a word. "You already guessed what I'm going to say, I believe, but I am going to say it anywhere." He walked over to me, bending down to whisper into my ear. "I want you to come with me," he whispered. I shivered as I felt his breath tickling my skin. I felt him smile and then shivered again when he blew gently at me ear.

"Will you let them go," I whispered. I felt him nod, and I shivered again. "I'll do it."

"Great," he said, smiling. "Let's go." He threw off my blankets and nodded to his crew. They began filing out, leaving Hook and the two holding Eva and Mel. I slipped on my flats and robe; standing next to Hook. With a gesture from him, his men dropped Eva and Mel and left. Without looking at Hook, I ran to their sides to make sure that they were safe. Glancing back at Hook, he nodded. "You have 5 minutes," he said before turning and standing on the balcony.

Once he was out of sight, Mel threw her arms around me. "You aren't really going with him, are you Brooklyn?" she asked me. I could feel her shivering from both fear and the cold wind that still came in.

I gently unwrapped her ams from my neck and nodded. "I have to," I replied, looking between Eva and Mel, trying to make them understand. "It's the only way to make sure you are both safe." Eva nodded and I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Listen very closely to me," I whispered quietly into her ear. "Once I leave, I need you to call Emily and inform her of what happened. Tell her everything and tell her that if he comes, don't ask she will know what I mean, to tell him to look where he found his shadow. Do you understand me?" I felt her nod and I sighed in relief. "Good. Be safe and remember what I told you." I released her and stood up as Hook came in, informing us that the time was up.

I followed Hook out, glancing back only once to make sure Eva and Mel were safely sitting. I stepped onto the plank before Hook and walked aboard the _Jolly Roger. _Looking around, it looked the exact same as the last time I was on board, I flinched ever so slightly when Hook landed next to me and began to shout orders to his crew. Grabbing my upper arm, he led me up a flight of stairs to his quarters. He opened them and thrust me inside. "You can stay in here for now," he said. "Get some rest." With that, he closed the doors and I was left standing on the threshold. I turned around and, without thinking, I ran for the bed and flung myself upon it.

I didn't cry, just breathed in shaky breathes until I felt in control enough to slip under the silken sheets witout crying all over them. Relaxing took a great deal and it didn't help that these silken sheets were like nothing I had ever slept on before. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the ship, letting it gently rock me to sleep.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter, guys! PLease review and I'm hoping to introduce Peter in the next chapter. Oh and I should mention that Hook looks like the Hook in Once Upon A Time. Again, thanks for reading and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I'm worried that this is a filler chapter... It's mainly to introduce Peter but in a different way. I hope you guys read and review; it means a lot to me for you to review. I accept criticism if it helps me continue to make this story better. Also, this is like the middle of the night when I'm writing so I apologize for any and all errors. Don't be afraid to mention them so I can fix them. Well that was long... On with the chapter!;)

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

The boy was flying, that much she was certain. She couldn't quite make out where he was, yet it looked vaguely familiar. Turning her attention to the boy, she noticed he appeared to be slightly younger than her and was clothed in leaves. His green eyes were alight with mischief that had her heart stuttering along at a frantic pace. She noticed he was searching the Earth below, not failing to notice the boy's dazzling smile as he looked upon the house that was so familiar after the 3 years she spent locked there. Suddenly bitter, she turned her face away from him; yet couldn't help but glance back at him.

The boy dived down and landed perfectly on the front porch. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting anxiously for the door to open. After waiting for 5 minutes with no hint of movement inside the house, which he just noticed was dark, the boy knocked again, this time more frantic. When nobody came running to the door, he bent down in an instant and lifted up the welcome mat, revealing the key. He thrust it into the key hole and turned it; hoping it was but a mistake, that they would come running from somewhere in the house where they couldn't hear his knocking. No such luck; nobody came to greet him and he had the worst feeling that something was happening.

Drawing his sword, he walked around the bottom floor, searching for signs of them. Heading into the kitchen, the boy nearly dropped his sword looking on the counter. Folded there was a letter...addressed to him. Hesitantly, he picked it up and opened it so that he could read. Reading the letter, his eyes widened with shock, and get, and disbelief. _How dare they disobey his direct orders to keep her safe?! _

Tucking the letter into his waistband, the boy flew off into the air; angling himself naturally toward London. _Please be safe, _the boy thought. _Please... For me be safe, Wendy._

* * *

The dream then took a dramatic change from there. She felt the overwhelming need to find someone; someone important. She was struggling to see through the storm surrounding the ship. There! She saw the two figures fighting as lightening flashed, illuminating their faces.

I stood transfixed as Peter disarmed Hook. I could see it in his eyes, Peter was truly about to kill Hook; and Hook wasn't even trying anymore! He had collapsed in front of Peter the moment he had been disarmed. I struggled through the storm; knowing I had to stop Peter from murdering Hook.

I saw Peter raise his sword, preparing to bring it down on his "enemy". I silently watched as Peter began to bring the blade down to deliver the killing blow. Shaking myself, I dived and pushed Hook out of the way; screaming at Peter to stop as something slashed through my side.

* * *

**Hook's POV**

I stomped inside my cabin after screaming at those worthless dogs. _Does nobody know how to do anything on this ship anymore? _I thought in disgust. I thrust off my boots and went to relax in my armchair. Thinking deeply, I had almost forgotten about the girl, Wendy, until I heard a slight whimper coming from the direction of my bed. Sighing, I reluctantly stood up to go see what was wrong.

Walking swiftly to my bed, I received a true shock when Wendy sat straight up in the bed, screaming bloody murder. I ran to her side and stated at her in shock as she buried her face in the silken sheets.

"Wendy," I asked, concern slipping into my voice. "Are you alright, darling?" She continued crying and I was unsure completely of what to do. I sat down beside her on the bed and patted her on the back. After a few minutes, she seemed to have calmed down enough to sit up and look at me. She looked so horribly distraught and scared; it made me feel almost terrified to think of what could have ever brought her to this. "Wendy, what is wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare," she murmured. "That's all." She wouldn't meet my eyes; which was highly unusual for her.

I raised my eyebrows. "A nightmare," I repeated, incredulous. What kind of nightmare brought the poor girl to screaming and ending up crying? Wendy nodded, still refusing to look at me. I grabbed her chin with my good hand and brought it around so that she was forced to look at me. "Do you wish to talk about it? Sometimes that is the best thing to do with a dream."

She shook her head again. "I am perfectly alright," she informed me. I narrowed my eyes but did not press it further.

"I am here if you ever need to speak of the dreams," I informed, her standing up awkwardly and walked back towards my desk. I paused and glanced back. "Get some sleep, Miss Darling," I ordered and she nodded, turning her back and pulling up the blankets.

I paused, watching her attempt to fall back asleep. She eventually settled down, only to toss violently from the impact of the nightmare. I exhaled slowly and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. She was muttering slightly but I could not understand a word of it. Carefully, I placed my hand on her arm to reassure her. She sat up immediately, thankfully not screaming. She looked surprised but also frightened from the dream she just had.

I squeezed her arm slightly, to reassure her that someone was there for her. She jumped and turned to me. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing me there but she apparently didn't think too hard on it. Without looking at me, she wrapped her thin arms around me tightly, as if she needed reassurance. I froze, unsure of what to do, and then I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

We sat like that for a few moments, just letting her calm down. I knew immediately when she was because she pulled away. She wouldn't look at me, just sat there; she seemed to be thinking something through.

"Wendy, please tell me what is wrong," I pleaded. She glanced at me but turned away and shook her head.

"It is none of your concern," she told me. I glared silently at her but she remained still, deep in thought. I reached out and she flinched, ever so slightly, away. I sighed but brought my hand back.

"Wendy, darling, you must tell me if I am to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help, now did I," she yelled. I blanched, shocked at her outburst. "I'm sorry. I should not have lost my temper. Just please, don't ask me again."

I sighed and nodded, stretching out so that I was on top of the blankets next to her. I wasn't sure what her dream was about, but if it could make her explode like that, it was not good.

"Sleep well, I suppose, Wendy. Don't worry about the dreams; I'll stay here and chase the bad dreams away," I told her, smiling slightly. I saw her smile back before closing her eyes and slipping, once again, into sleep. I watched her for a moment before I also have into the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that guys. I'm hoping to go into Eva's perspective next chapter and introduce a special someone...;) Review please! I hope to post the next chapter by next weekend (stupid school starting again). Talk to y'all then!


End file.
